


A Seventeen-year Itch

by Ill_be_a_knight



Series: A seventeen year itch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, POV Third Person, Slash, Slow Burn, Smut, Wordcount: Over 10.000, mostly marauders era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Months after being made potion partners, Lupin is shocked that he has developed a fancy for the Slytherin.Lupin wasn't as subtle as he thought he was, and Sirius and James started to notice this change. They put two and two together and come up with five.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Marauders & Marauders, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, implied remus lupin/ Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: A seventeen year itch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887688
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114
Collections: Harry Potter - Remus Lupin centric, Remus/Snape





	1. If only

**Author's Note:**

> I own lots of hp merch but that's all I own. Jo owns everything else.

'Why do you hang around with 'em, Severus?' Lupin asked evenly.

He and Snape were assigned partners at the start of the year,

Sirius got paired with a Hufflepuff girl named Aurora Sinistra; who Sirius didn't like because she rejected him and it bruised his ego. James paired with a Ravenclaw boy named Sam Boot. Peter didn't make it to NEWT potions as he failed miserably.

Things were sour between the two, and the first week neither spoke a word to each other. Snape spent the time doing his potion and pretending Lupin didn't exist, and Lupin threw self-pity looks over his shoulder to his friends.

By October things had mellowed slightly. Lupin no longer sent self-pity looks to James and Sirius - instead, he scorned at them. At the small, wet, 'pea shoots' that James and Sirius shot at Snape from behind both chuckling. At first they overlooked the glares Lupin shot them. In the end, he had had enough and told them to stop it. Claiming that he has to work with him and them doing that will not help his marks, so the relented from that.

Lupin thinks he had convinced Snape that he was not involved in that 'prank' and he was sorry it happened, but it took some effort.

By November Lupin could now prepare the ingredients without Snape glaring down at him, snapping that he is useless and he is doing it all wrong. Sometimes, he even got a nod of approval or a flash of a smile - or maybe he has made that bit up and whished he got a flash of a smile, he wasn't sure but he would guess the latter.

Snape no longer growled at him for trying to 'but in' with the potion. But sometimes Lupin didn't mind just watching him. He would tip forwards, cross his arms and rest them on the desk. Lupin would observe as Snape's long fingers curled around a stirring rod and stir slowly. He would see a look of concentration upon his thin pale face.

His shoulder-length, black hair would fall past his face and, occasionally, he would absentmindedly tuck it behind his ear. His brows lined up, his inky black eyes fixed on the potion, and his tongue would flick out to moisten his lips. Sometimes, but rare, when Snape was grinding something with the pestle, Snapes tongue would poke out ever so slightly in the corner of his mouth; he was sure Snape didn't recognise that he did this. Lupin discovered it was quite therapeutic witnessing the Slytherin work and he liked it. Snape never seemed to mind or didn't notice him - again, he would guess the latter..

By December, once a week, they sat together in the library; well, they sat at either end of the table, to study their potions work.

And by March they had progressed to sitting side by side (with a respectable gap between them) and conversing to talk, ok most of it was about the homework or upcoming potions work, but, still, it was civil enough.

'Pardon?' Snape asked his voice smooth like velvet, and a quizzical look on his thin, pale face.

Being brave, or foolish, he wasn't sure, he asked again, 'Mulciber and Avery, them lot. Why are you friends with _them_?'

Lupin finally asked the question that he had wished to ask for a couple of weeks now; ever since he watched Snape in the Great Hall and saw his lips whisper something to Avery; who returned a whisper and Snape grinned wickedly. Lupin watched the two Slytherins with his eyes narrowed in irritation. He eyed them, his mouth shut tightl, he sharply ran his tongue over his top front teeth followed by the inside of his bottom lip; a stab of jealousy stirred.

 _Snape is_ my _partner, not yours!_

Suddenly, like a slap in the face; like someone had poured an ice-cold bucket of water over him; it hit Lupin 

Lupins' mouth dropped, his hand, that was holding a fork full of way too much mash potato, froze just before it got to his mouth. He fancied Snape.

_Oh, Merlin, no. NO._

The fork fell hard from his grip and made a loud clang against the plate and potato splattered everywhere. Some landed in Sirius' hair, on James' plate and on Peters' face, who sat next to him, 'Fucking hell, Remus,' they said in unison, then picked the bits of potato of themselves and plates.

'I would have thought if anyone would know that answer it would be you, Lupin,' Snape said low, with a twisted smirk on his face. Snape turned his face back to study his potions book, leaving Lupin staring at him bewildered.

_Why would I know why you are friends with wannabe Death Eaters?_

'I don't understand?' He finally said.

Snape let out a huff of irritation, rolled his eyes and turned to look at his partner. 'Ok, let me dumb it down for you.' Lupin's forehead wrinkled at the dig. 'Why are _you_ friends with Potter and Black?' 

Their eyes locked for a part of a moment, Lupin swallowed lightly, and when he didn't answer, Snape rose both eyebrows, closed his large book, with a loud thump, pushed himself up from his seat and gathered his belongings. He looked down at Lupin, who looked back, 'When you have finished your homework, let me know, so we can arrange to meet again to start plans for the next potion.' He turned on the spot and left, not waiting for a reply.

Lupin stayed in the library a while longer to finish the homework, trying not to think of the question Snape asked.

:::

Lupin pushed open the large, dark brown, oak door to the empty room that he shared with three other. Pleased for finally completing the nasty potions homework they were assigned four days previous. He let out an audible sigh as he dropped his heavy bag on the floor and ran a hand through his short sandy brown hair.

'Where have you been?' Sirius asked his voice hoarse but quiet that caused the werewolf to jump.

The late evening sun flowed through the window, highlighting the room blood orange, and tiny specs of dust swirled throughout. Shadowed on his bed, sat Sirius.

'What?' Lupin said.

'Where have you been?' This time he enunciated each word like he was talking to an idiot. 'It's not exactly a difficult question. Is it, Remus?' Remus blinked.

_Why is everyone talking to me like an idiot today! First Snape, now Sirius!_

'I... I was in the library, completing the potions homework. As usual' He spoke quietly and honestly. 'Have you finished yours?'

'Hmph, finished it the first night.' He waved his hand dismissively and shifted himself off the bed. Lupin raised an unconvinced brow but said nothing more of it.

Sirius took three steps forwards until he was a foot away from the werewolf, his eyes peeked and his brows knitted.

'Anyway, I finished, so I came back here.' Lupin continued.

'Who were you studying with?' Sirius questioned his head angled slightly.

_None of your business._

'What is with the questions?' He said mildly. 'I did not know that I had to check in with you every time I went somewhere on my own,' with slight irony in his voice but still mild.

'I was on my own,' he huffed when Sirius didn't retort.

'You've always been a poor liar,' Sirius said, hoping he sounded whimsical. 'You was with _Snape._ I saw on the map.' His eyes narrowed, suspiciously.

Lupin crossed past Sirius, fell on his bed and let out a loud sigh. He placed his hands behind his head, ankles crossed and looked up at the worn bed hangings. 'I would appreciate it that you do not track me on that map. Sometimes I regret us making that thing; there's no privacy.' Sirius snorted in amusement. 'We do our homework there, as you know. And He was not 'sat _with_ me.'' He lied. 'We were sat at the same table, finishing our potions homework.'

'I wasn't looking for you. I was looking for Snape. And, well, you looked awfully close on the map.' Lupin rolled his eyes.

_Not close enough._

'It's just homework, Sirius. We're potions partners.' He tried to reason. He felt his bed dip and looked - Sirius had just sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at him with his top lip slightly curled.

Since the werewolf 'prank,' the friendship between the two was not the same.

Just when they started talking again, Sirius and James tormented and humiliated Snape by the lake.

He felt ashamed of himself and immense guilt that he didn't step in and stop it. He was a school prefect, after all, it was his duty to prevent wrongdoers, and he just sat there and pretended he couldn't hear or see what was happening

For weeks after that incident, he couldn't look at any of them in the eyes, even Snape; he couldn't look at himself in the mirror without feeling guilty.

But that was in year five, and they are now half-way through year seven. Over the summer last year things had progressed when James had invited him and Sirius to stay over for a few weeks, and it was like they had almost got their old friendship back - almost, it was missing one thing that he did not think he would get back any time soon.

Sirius Black was a charmer, he could sell fire to a snowman, and no matter how pissed off Lupin could get, he somehow _always_ ends up forgiving him, but the trust has gone for Lupin.

'Yes, it better be just homework.' There was a whisper of warning in Sirius' voice.

'He best not be tormenting you, Remus,' he said in a friendlier tone. 'He's a Slytherin, and I don't trust him as far as I could through him.'

_I don't trust you._

_'_ That grease ball knows too much as it is.' Lupin returned his eyes back to the canopy of the bed and said nothing. 'I'm just concerned about you, that's all.' The expression was full of worry now. He smiled at the concern his friend showed him.

'Thank you, but I can take care of myself.'

'If you don't mind,' he yawned deeply, 'I'm going for a nap.'

Sirius rose and walked to his bed, and Lupin drew the drapes, so they enveloped the bed drowning out the evening sun. He rolled over and closed his eyes. Lupin heard Sirius shuffle over his bed and grumble something incomprehensible. He didn't fall asleep, though. Instead, Lupin laid thinking what Snape said. Why _was_ he friends with James and Sirius? Lupin made a mental list of why they were friends: they were dorm mates, and all shared a room. They accepted him for what he was and knew too much about him to the point where they could ruin his life, but they never uttered a word to anyone. They liked him and made him feel wanted.

He thought some more and felt al little worried that 'They liked him' was not on the top of the list. Lupin suddenly understood what Snape meant. The Slytherins accepted him and probably made him feel wanted - like he was a part of something, they didn't bully him (well, not like James and Sirius did), and shared a dorm and rooms. Like Lupin, he probably couldn't afford to not be friends with them.

_If only he weren't in Slytherin, his life would be so different._

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Birthday plans


	2. Birthday plans

'What you doing for your birthday, Remus?' James asked as he walked from his bed, buttoning up his shirt.

'Nothing.' Lupin shrugged. 'You know I don't like to celebrate it.'

'Well, you'll be eighteen. Wanna hit a few pubs?' he said lightly, while he zipped up his grey trousers.

'Yeah, Remus. We can find you a nice young lady, _finally,_ get you laid.' Sirius waggled his eyebrows. James snickered and nodded his agreement as he fastened his robes. 'Merlin knows you need it!'

_I don't want a woman._

'Or a man.' Peter kidded, to which Sirius and James turned to look at him and laughed.

'Shut up, Peter. He isn't a poofter.' James pretended to gag then laughed.

_Yes, I am._

'I don't want to do anything, to be honest. I haven't really thought about it.' He smiled.

_Liar!_

'Oh, come on! there must be _something_ you want to do?' Sirius asked, who had dressed already.

_I want to do Snape._

_'_ Nope.' He bent down to pick him his backpack and hooked it over his shoulder. 'We had a party for James' birthday a couple of weeks ago. And it's a school night. I'd rather just a few beers in the common room.'

'Blimey! When did you become such an old man.' James teased and nudged his shoulder as he walked past through the dorm doors, followed by Sirius, Peter and himself.

::

'Come on, Remus, it's your birthday!' Sirius nagged for the third time a few days later. They were just about to go into potions. Snape was two people in front of them and, Lupin noticed, he tilted his head slightly when he heard Sirius mention his birthday.

'Just a small party?' He tried again as they crossed the entrance to the potions classroom.

_Will you shut the fuck up!_

Remus gave a short chuckle, 'No. I really do not want one. Sorry.'

'You boring wanker!' Sirius complained seriously, dropped his bag on the floor and dropped down on his stall and sharply crossed his arms over his chest. As Lupin sat down, next to Snape who was already waiting to start, he heard Sirius snap at Sinistra when she asked what was wrong.

'You on your period, Black?!' Sinista snapped back, and he grinned at the dig.

Midway through the lesson, Lupin leaned towards Snape and whispered 'What you are doing tomorrow, after dinner, about seven?' He paused. 'We can get the rest of this assignment complete?'

Snape shrugged, uncaring.

'Ok, so...' he hesitated, 'so the library?'

::

Sirius swallowed a lump of unchewed Yorkshire pudding, 'You would rather go to the library to study with that,' he angrily jabbed his fork over his shoulder towards the Slytherin table, 'slimeball than be with your friends on your birthday?' Sirius seethed and stabbed angrily at a piece of sausage; Peter nodded his agreement.

_You're testing my patience!_

'Go on, Remus,' James whined. 'Be with us. Not that ponce,' James whined.

'I told you, I don't want to do anything. And besides, we have homework, as you and James know, we have a tight deadline.'

'But -'

'I SAID NO!' Lupin uncharacteristically yelled and slammed his palm on the table, which caused a goblet, to fall and spill half the contents over Sirius' lap. A few Hufflepuffs curved around and look at what the shouting was about; he glanced over Sirius' shoulder at them, flushed and smiled a sorry. James, Sirius and Peter stared dumbstruck. Lupin dipped his head, loaded the last few bites of his toad in the hole in his mouth, shoved his plate away and stood. He took a few steps away but paused midstep, and moved to come back. He glared at Sirius as he snatched his bowl of apple crumble and his spoon, turned and left without another word; four pair of eyes watched him as he stormed out, James, Peter, Sirius and Severus.

'The bloody drama queen!' Sirius snorted when Lupin left.

::

The werewolf sat in the middle of the old, deep red, sofa, in the large Gryffindor room. He and the others sat around, and they were all drinking beer. They were all talking and laughing brightly.

'To Remus,' James said as he raised his bottle, the others followed suit. 'Happy eighteenth Birthday.'

'Thanks.' He smiled and took a swig of his cold beer.

'Here,' Sirius said and passed him another beer. Lupin declined it, he had had three beers already, and he had homework to do.

'Sorry, Sirius.' He held up a hand. 'But I can't. I've got homework to do in a while.'

After lessons, they went straight to dinner then back to Gryffindor tower for a couple of drinks.

Sirius lowered his hand in disappointment and huffed out.

'You are still going to go and do homework?' James said, in mild shock, they obviously didn't take him seriously.

'Yes.'

: 

Lupin strode to the library, his bag weighing down his shoulder. He stepped into the library and was surprised to find surprisingly quiet; two Hufflepuffs girls and a Ravenclaw boy. He looked around, then saw Snape sitting at their usual table with his head low and scribbling something on some parchment.

'Hi,' he said gingerly, while he took a seat next to the Slytherin and pulled out his books. He placed them next to Severus' worn, leather-bound, book. Snape acknowledged Lupin's arrival with a small noise but did not lookup.

They worked together in silence. It must be about nine pm now, a least. Lupin stole furtive glances at Snape, him writing, him examing the book, his eyes following the words in the book as he read.

_You're a Gryffindor, brave it and find out. He will either kiss back or knock you out._

He was pulled from his thoughts when Snape spoke.

'What are you looking at?' his voice low and smooth.

'Oh, um, just seeing what page you're on.'

'Page three hundred and ninety-four,' he spoke sleek and soft.

'I'm going to travel back soon. I have a headache coming,' Lupins said half an hour later.

At that, Snape closed his book and began to put away his work.

'You don't have to leave.'

'I was done an hour ago, Lupin.' Snape replied loftily.

Snape froze as he put a book in his bag, 'I was doing extra work. For extra credit.' He added hastily. Snape stood, looked down at the werewolf and went.

_He stayed when he could have left. He stayed with me._

Quickly, Lupin shoved his belongings into his bag and followed. He caught up to him in a corridor near the main hall.

_Damn, he is fast_

_Why are you chasing him? What reason do you have?_

Doing some quick thinking, he called, 'Severus?'

Snape stopped in his stride, turned slowly on the spot and raised a brow.

'I think you took my potions book instead of yours.'

_That's it? Pathetic!_

Snape huffed, impatiently and dropped his bag off his shoulder to his hand. He rummaged through for said book, pulled it out and opened, 'No, this is my book.' He snapped the book shut and put it back.

'Can I have a private word with you?' he gestured to a door to their right just up a few meters, when Snape made way to leave again.

Snape eyed him suspiciously.

_He doesn't trust me!_

'Please?... It's about the assignment.'

'Then why can't you tell me here?' Snape replied. His deep, dark, eyes glittered.

'Please?' He tried one last time.

After a moment of silence, he finally agreed. 'Fine! But make it quick!' He balled a hand in a pocket of his cloak, Lupin susspected he was holing the end of his wand.

_He really doesn't trust me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: I beg you, please.


	3. I beg you, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, sorry

::

In the small, cramped, dusty room, the moon shone through the tiny, dirty, window provided the only light and Snape looked on guard like he was expecting an attack him. Lupin quickly waved his wand to light a lantern fixed on the wall. The dim light caused shadows to dance over Snape's features, enhancing his hooked nose and his dark, black, eyes shone in the glow. Lupin swallowed heavily, the hairs on his neck standing on end.

'What do you want?' Snape asked smoothly.

_I itch to touch you. I want to kiss you._

He was sweating slightly. He wanted this more than ever before.

'Well? What is it?' he shot after a moment, hurrying him when Lupin didn't speak.

_Oh yeah. Say something._

Lupin closed the already small gap between them both and flicked his tongue over his lips and his cheeks heated.

'Um...I just wondered if...' He hesitated and his soft, green eyes looked up at Snape who looked apprehensive and raised a high brow. Lupin felt a flutter in his tummy at the slight of his alluring dark eyes. His heart was pounding, harder and faster than ever, and blood pouring through his ears.

Before it was too late to stop himself, Lupin channelled all of the Gryffindor in him and leaned up to Snape, who was a few inches taller and took hold of the side of his head, palms spread, fingers tangled in the black hair, which made Snape gasp in surprise, and he kissed him. He closed his eyes, and the flutter in his tummy intensified when their lips met. Snape's hands came up and gripped his shoulders as Lupin pressed his moist lips firmly, and slightly sloppy, against Snape's warm, soft lips.

Lupin could have vowed Snape kissed him back, that he leaned into the kiss. His skin was on fire, it felt prickly and hot all over, and his knees felt weak. He felt like time had stopped, he never wanted this to end. Slowly, he slithered a hand around the back of Snape's neck, only for Snape to walk back a few steps, hands still gripped tightly to the Gryffindor's shoulders. Lupin followed his action without breaking the contact, and Snape gasped low when he bumped into something behind him, and Lupin used that moment to slide his tongue in, to stroke the Slytherins tongue.

Lupin dropped a hand to Snape's middle back, and pulled him even closer, now chest to chest. Snape's fingers dug deeper into his shoulders, almost painfully tight. He then ground his groin against the Slytherin once, 'Severus,' he groaned deeply into Snape's mouth as he did so. He wanted more.

Suddenly, as quick as it started, it ended when Snape pushed him back, hard, with both hands. Lupin's back hit the door hard enough for him to steal his breath. Snape spat on the floor then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and looked offended. He curled a disgusted lip at Lupin.

'What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?' Snape said, his voice icy.

_Fuck._

Lupin's cheeks grew hot, but this time not with arousal. How could he have got it all wrong?

'I... I'm sorry!' Lupin flustered. 'I thought - I'm sorry.'

'You _sick_ pervert!' Snape insulted and made to leave, but Lupin was blocking his exit.

'Move out of my way,' Snape said dangerously low and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Lupin who was visibly sweating by now. 'Move. Now.'

Lupin stepped aside, but before Snape slammed the door shut, Lupin spoke again, his head down eyes on the floor.

'Severus, I beg you, please, don't tell anyone,' Lupin's voice quivered with desperation, panic rising in him. 'Please.'

Snape shifted, 'And why, _Lupin_ , would I want to tell _anyone_ that I -' 

_You did kiss me back!_

'That a nasty, flea-ridden, werewolf, touched me?' His lips curled into a nasty sneer.

'I do not want to be marked as a queer. Another reason for your scumbag friends to abuse me!' He swirled around and left, his robes billowing behind, not waiting for a response.

Lupin backed against the cold stone wall.

_Well, he didn't knock me out._

He breathed in deeply through this nose and let it out slowly through his mouth. Though Lupin was not upset, no, in fact, he smiled, grinned even. For something that lasted for a minute, if that, it felt amazing and real; until Snape pushed him away. His hand travelled down his body to his cloth-covered, swollen, groin, and he pressed softly.

_Severus was going to say 'I kissed you.'_

He pressed firmer then circled his palm and moaned softly.

:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: It's now or never


	4. It's now or never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than the previous.

Lupin didn't have potions until the following Wednesday, so he managed to go nearly a week before he saw Snape nearby, and to his confusion, Snape acted as nothing had happened. He didn't mention a thing. He spoke, civil (as civil as Severus Snape could get), about the potion but nothing more, and this is how it went on for weeks.

_Had he obliviated himself?_

Though to Lupins dismay, they no longer met up once a week to study potions, he was 'too busy', or 'something had come up.'

But now it's June, they didn't need to meet up because exams were over and in a few weeks, they would be leaving. Lupin often thought of that kiss, and it frequently invaded his dreams.

::

At dinner, Lupin sat in the hot, bright, hall, Sirius sat next to his right, James opposite Sirius, Peter in detention. James and Sirius were bickering about the national Quidditch league, but he wasn't listening. He absent-mindedly ate his large plate of fish and chips while he watched over at the Slytherin table - hoping he looked subtle and to anyone who might look at him, Lupin would appear to be in his own little world (which wasn't that unusual for him.) Snape sat, alone, one elbow on the table and his head reclining in his palm; his other hand slackly holding a fork and poking around at his food. He looked as he always did whenever the Gryffindor chanced a glance over; deep in thought, lost even. Lupin's fork free hand unconsciously found his goblet and brought it to his lips for a drink, his eyes not leaving the Slytherin table.

At that same moment, Snape looked up. He and Snape's eyes locked - pale green eyes gawked over the goblet into intense black eyes, the face of the owner of the black eyes went instantly impassive. A flutter stirred in his stomach, time had slowed down, his heart sped up, and he felt like it was only the two of them in the Great Hall - he saw no one but Snape. Lupin placed his goblet down then blindly prodded some chips with his fork and ate, their sight still locked. They watched each other for a few moments or a few minutes he did not know. Lupin flashed a smirk and arched a brow at the Slytherin. The connection then broke when Snape raised himself and left. Lupin twisted his head a couple of degrees as his eyes followed the Slytherin out of the room. The instant he was out of sight, he reverted his attention back to the hall full of chatter and laughter of hundreds of other students. He glanced at his friends who had stopped bickering. Now they were silent. James and Sirius were peering at him suspiciously before Lupin arched an innocent brow.

'What?' he said dumbly and shrugged. 

_How long have they been watching?_

'What the fuck was _that_ about?' James said, eyebrows knitted.

_Shit._

'Huh?'

'You, looking at _Snivillius_?' Sirius scowled.

_Double shit._

'No, I wasn't,' he said with conviction, laughed dryly then focused back to his food.

'Yes. You were. And by the look on your face, it wasn't a look of hate!' James retorted, sharply.

_Triple shit with a capital S. You bloody idiot!_

'What? Don't be stupid.' He forced a laugh. 'I wasn't looking at anyone particular. You know me, staring into space. As usual.' Lupin defended himself, and at the moment, pudding appeared. He instantly pulled some over; mint chocolate-chip ice cream - his favourite, which would explain why it wasn't on the table with dinner.

After ten minutes of arguing James and Sirius finally accepted what he said, though they seemed unconvinced. Remus then spent the next few minutes complaining that his untouched ice cream had nearly fully melted thanks to them arguing with him.

:

Later that night, he went to the prefect's bathroom for a shower, when others would be in bed, he got thinking of that kiss, then the eye contact they had earlier, and his cock began to grow. The hot jet sprays hit his neck and back, his head bowed down low, one arm locked straight and flat palm pressed on the tiled wall in front of him supporting him.

Lupin fisted his solid cock fast and hard, thinking of that kiss. Imaging Snape's hands, one in his trousers where his long fingers around curled around and fisted his cock, and the other, slipping under his shirt and skimming his long fingers over his scarred body, scraping his nail over his nipples as he went.

'Fuck,' he breathed out low, still pumping hard.

He imagined Snape's hot breath on his ear as his voice whispered silkily in his ear of how much he wants Lupin. 'Oh my god,' he panted.

He thought of Snape's warm lips moving down Lupins body. He felt his body tingle all over as he fisted his cock; the pressure was building fast, and his eyes rolled back.

'Ahhh, Snape,' he strangled out while his cock went off like a firework and shot thick, white strings of cum up the wall. He leaned forward and rested his head on the cool, wet tiles while continued to milk every last drop of seaman until his dick went limp. He let out a throaty, satisfied, moan of ecstasy; and then heard a door snap shut, his stomach sank and instantly sobered up; dread and terror replaced pleasure.

_Fuck!_

:::

The next few days were the longest of his life. So far, nothing had happened. No one said anything to him or even hinted to him. Yet his mind was going into overdrive.

As he settled in for his second helping of full English breakfast, he would eye up other students, one by one.

_Was it you?_

_Do you know I'm gay?_

_Did you listen to me wanking off?_

_Do you know I wanked to Snape?_

But he would then dismiss them one by one knowing it wasn't likely to be them. He was sure it couldn't have been James or Sirius they unquestionably would have said, no they would have screamed at him, hexed him, and probably disowned him, that same night if it was any of them. Lupin eventually gave up trying to figure out who it was after two weeks; he was losing too much sleep over it. He was now he was starting to think he had imagined the whole thing. Plus, James, Sirius and Peter kept nagging him why he was so distant? what was on his mind? To cheer up, school is ending, forever, in a week and he should be grinning ear to ear, celebrating.

:

'Remus?' James called across the room to Lupin.

Lupin was sat on his bed against the headboard reading a book he took from the library earlier that week. A book by a British wizard named Roald Dahl. The story was about the adventures of young Charlie Bucket inside the chocolate factory of eccentric chocolatier Willy Wonka - apparently, his books did _very_ well in the Muggle world too. He loved this book, he had read it many times, always promised himself he will read a different story, but always went back to Charle and The Chocolate Factory. What he wouldn't give to visit Wonka's chocolate factory.

He sat reading in the light provided by the dying summer sun and acknowledged James with a grunt.

'Sirius and I are going to do a bit of flying for an hour. Our last time on the Quidditch pitch before we leave tomorrow,' James said. 

'Do you want to come?' James asked.

Lupin removed his eyes from his book and placed narrowed, questioning eyes onto James, then onto Sirius.

_He never asks me._

They never ask Lupin, they haven't done since year two, because he always said 'No, thanks.'

Lupin never joined them in flying, he wasn't particularly fond of it and got bored after half-hour of watching them; especially when they can be out for hours some nights. He mostly stayed in Gryffindor tower when they did some evening flying, or sneak to the kitchens for some extra pudding.

After a moment he replied.

'No,' he lengthened, full of suspicion.

'Ok. See you later.' They both replied cheerfully.

Lupin watched them stroll out of the door, James whispered something to Sirius and Sirius laughed darkly, nodding his head in agreement to whatever James told him. Lupins eyes narrowed further.

_They're up to something_

Lupin waved the thought from his mind and continued with his book; that had to be returned to the library before tomorrow, he was nearly finished, he had half chapter left.

::

Forty-five minutes later and the sun was nearly all gone, Lupin closed his book having just finished it and waved his legs over the edge of the bed. His feet hit the wooden floor, then he stood and held his fingers and stretched his arms forward then high above his head. He decided to return his book now, he might forget in the morning by all the rush; and then maybe one last trip to the kitchens eight floors below.

Lupin struggled his way through the crowded common room then exited through the portrait of the fat lady.

Lupin had got to the fifth floor, one hand curled around the book and his other comfortably buried in his trouser pockets. He leisurely strolled past the prefect's bathroom and paused mid-step.

He heard malicious laughter coming from the said bathroom.

'You fucking poof!' He heard through the wooden door. Lupin caught his breath. He knew that voice, he had listened to it for seven years.

_James!_

He stepped towards the door and pressed his ear up to it.

'You stay the fuck away from Remus!' he winced as he heard a second voice.

_Sirius!_

He then heard a thump.

Before Lupin had time to intervene, he heard them both coming to the door, so he quickly rushed into a nearby shadowed alcove. He saw James and Sirius leaving with big, twisted, nasty grins on their faces. He waited for them to turn the corner before he left the shadows, then went into the bathroom.

In the corner on the floor, on his back, was Snape. 

_Oh my god! Severus._

He ran to him and dropped to his knees, losing his book along the way. He gently scooped his hair out of his face to see he had a split lip, a trickle of blood ran down his chick falling behind his ear, a bruised cheek and a swollen black eye. He smoothly ran his fingers over Snape's bruised cheek where he whined painfully at the touch and opened the eye that could open.

_Them fucking bastards!_

'Get... lost,' Snape strangled out just before he passed out. Lupin searched around for the Slytherins wand, finding it a few meters away by a toilet cubical.

Lupin gently floated him one floor below to the hospital wing. Thankfully, no one saw them as it was near curfew, also being the last night at Hogwarts, nearly all enjoyed it in their house rooms having a party.

Lupin managed to convince Madam Pomfrey to let him stay with Snape, on the basis that it was the last night at Hogwarts and he _really_ did not want to go back to Gryffindor tower, Snape needed him more.

'I didn't realise you were friends, Mr Lupin.' She challenged when he asked to stay after she told him it was time to go.

'We are, sort off. I don't know. It's complicated.'

'Wouldn't you rather spend your last night at Hogwarts with your friends in Gryff -'

'NO,' he cut in sharply, Madam Promfy blinked. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. I don't want to see them right now. Please, can I stay here? Please.' He gave a pleading look.

'Well, I have given him some Dreamless Sleep so he will not be good company, but if you want to sit here then... I suppose it won't do any harm.' She shrugged. 'But _only_ because it's your last night.'

::

He watched the Slytherin for a long time. Over a couple of hours, his bruises had faded into a faint shadow. He looked nearly as good as new. He was breathing evenly, and his features were smooth, he looked so peaceful asleep. By the time he had fallen into soft snores himself, sat in his chair, head reclined awkwardly on his shoulder, the summer sun was starting to birth.

::

Lupin woke up when he heard shuffling. He winced when he tried to move his stiff neck. He blinked away the sleep around his stinging eyes and subtly wiped his cheek free of the dribble.

_Worst nights sleep ever!_

'Mr Snape. Good morning.' Madam Pomfrey said as Snape sat up

'I trust you had a rested nights sleep?' Snape nodded. 'Your friend,' she gestured to Lupin, ' Mr Lupin, he brought you here and stayed.'

Snape's dark eyes shifted to look at the Gryffindor, impassive.

'Here is some breakfast for you both. Then you may go back to your rooms and get ready to leave for the train,' Madam Pomfrey said kindly and left the two boys to eat.

Lupin pulled some toasts over, spread some marmite and started eating, but Snape did not touch his toast, he just sat there, eyes fixed on Lupin.

'Morning,' Lupin said after he swallowed a large bite of toast.

Snape still stared, his brows furrowed now.

Lupin had finished his third slice of marmite on toast, starting his fourth, by the time Snape spoke.

'This,' he said curtly, making Lupin flinch, 'is all your fault!'

Snape harshly pulled the covers off him and rose to his feet.

Lupin pushed himself up from his chair to full hight, inches away from Snape.

'I swear, I never said a word. I swear.' Snape clearly didn't believe him.

'I am used to this,' His voice low. 'I have put up with it for seven years.' Dangerously low. 'Because they were _bored_ ; because I _existed_ ; because I was friends with Lily; because I am a _Slytherin_ ; because I like Dark Arts.' He paused closing the space between them. 'But I am _not_ gay!'

_You are!_

'I am not one of you!' He pointed an angry finger at Lupin.

_Yes, you are!_

'You _ever_ come near me again,' his said darkly, 'you ever _look_ at me again, in my direction, and you'll regret it!'

Them words felt like a blow to the gut. Lupin nodded dumbly.

'Lucky for you,' he continued, now nearly nose to nose with Lupin, he could feel his hot breath on him he was that close. 'We leave today, so I will _never_ have to see you again!' He stabbed Lupin's chest with his finger, hard enough that werewolf nudge back a little, Lupins eyes were wide with shock. 'And _if_ I do see you again, I won't show you mercy, Lupin.'

His lip twisted into a malicious smirk. Snape pivoted and left, saying goodbye and thank you to Madam Pomfrey as he went.

Lupin stood on the spot.

_He's so angry with me! He thought I told them._

Lupin wanted to see him again and he did not want this to be the last time they saw each other, or on this term.

Lupin slowly walked back to his room, taking his toast with him.

::

'Remus! There you are.' Sirius called when he walked through his bedroom door. Lupin glared at him and strode to the chest of drawers where his clothes were and slowly opened a drawer.

'I don't want to talk right now. Leave me alone, all of you.' He said coldly, and they all rose their eyebrows in shock. 

'Why? Whats happened?' James asked as nothing had happened then the previous night.

'I SAID, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!' he bellowed and lashed his arm over the top of the drawers; causing everything to fly off and smash. The other three Gryffindors jumped. He silently started to pack his trunk for the very last time.

They were taken aback by his outburst, and all glanced at each other, unsure, nevertheless, they left him be.

The train journey home was the most awkward train ride they had ever had. They tried a few times to get Lupin to talk, but he just ignored them. In the end, Sirius grew angry and told him to grow the fuck up and stop being such a drama queen! - Lupin ignored him.

While Sirius, Peter and James spoke, about what they're going to do now they left Hogwarts, where they're going to go, and so on. Lupin said not a word, just watched the landscape zoom by.

After about two hours, he spoke, 'I am going to the prefect's compartment, one last time. I'll be back soon.'

He rose and left, not bothering to wait for a response of the other three Gryffindors, he never returned for the remainder of the train ride and enjoyed the empty compartment.

Two months after leaving Hogwarts he, Sirius and James managed to rekindle what they had, again - why does he always forgive them?

_Because I'm a fool, and they are my only friends._

::

1993 - 1994

It had been fifteen years since the werewolf saw Snape. And, like himself, Snape had aged and looked older than the thirty-three-year-old man he was, dark circles around his eyes and some lines on his forehead; he looked worn and tired. Unlike himself, Snape wore good quality robes, black.

_Of course, they're black_

And he had no greying hair; it was still ebony black shoulder-length curtains that hung neatly around his face.

He hadn't thought of the man in many many years; he hardly remembered their kiss back in the seventh year. Lupin no longer remembered what Snape's eyes looked like or what the Slytherin's voice sounded like - it had been fifteen years. When he got the job, he tried to remember it all but failed. At the welcoming feast, that was just as wonderful as he remembered, Snape was raging that Dumbledore gave Lupin the Defence job. Lupin needn't be a Legilimens to know that, just the look of pure hatred sketched on his thin, pale face was enough for him to know - though he still may be bitter about school also, and having to make his wolfsbane potion for the year, and the fact that Dumbledore hired a werewolf. It would be hard to pick a specific reason for Snape to look so angry. So he avoided his gaze entirely.

They avoided each other, well, Snape evaded him, the whole year. Lupin decided that Snape didn't trust him and that he thought he was in league with Sirius, no matter what Dumbledore said.

Lupin was reminded of how smooth and velvet-like his voice was, and how it was hot enough to melt ice. Even when he was icy with him when handing over the wolfsbane, it was still sexy.

Lupin stared into Snape's ebony eyes when he took the potion; into the eyes that reminded him of a black hole, like being sucked in and once you're in, you can't escape. Snape never looked at his eyes, always just above or below his eyes, on the one rare time Lupin's lips. But he never made direct contact with Lupin's soft green eyes.

_I still want you._

Lupin had hope things would progress between the two, where they were at least on civil terms, not exactly friends, he would never expect that. But it turned out, he hoped for too much.

::

1995-1996

Lupin sat at the table in Grimmauld Place, the meeting going on for what seemed like forever. He slumped in his chair, his knees parted, one hand in his trouser pocket, the other rested on the table. His finger pads drummed in rhythms on the table. Not many were paying much attention to Dumbledore now.

He hated these 'quick' meetings as they were never quick, they can go on for hours, and yet, he always believed that 'this one' would be over in an hour maximum. Sometimes the meetings consumed precious lunch or dinnertime - at that moment, his tummy gave a loud grumble.

Lupin sighed softly and started to look around the dusty basement kitchen, to distract himself. Sirius, to his right, arms closed across his chest, lolled his head forward, chin tucked into his neck, and looked close to falling asleep, which made Lupin smile. Molly sat on a chair opposite him, and Arthur stood behind her, his hands holding onto her shoulders, rubbing slightly, Molly's eyes fluttered during this; Lupin snickered to himself. His eyes moved along the table, fingers still drummed. Tonks and Kinglsey sat at the other end next to each other. Tonks was asleep, not even trying to hide it, he head had fallen back, and her mouth hung open, again, Lupin smiled. Kingsley leaned his chin on his fisted hand elbowed on the table and stared down at his empty coffee mug, his thick index finger slowly circled the rim of the cup, memories of that finger and what it could do invaded his mind.

_That was one talented finger._

His gaze then drifted towards the last person left in the room, stood in the cornder, half shadowed, was Snape. He stood there, tall and straight in a long, black, buttoned, robe, his arms folded across his chest, his hair fell forward slightly, and his eyes; his, black, glittering, mysterious, pull you in eyes, were fastened on him... looking, hungry?

_No. A trick of the light._

Lupin stopped drumming his fingers. His abdomen flipped, his mouth went instantly dry and stared back. Lupin raised his brows ever so slightly and ran his fingers through his short greying hair. He (automatically) darted his tongue out to wet his now too dry lips. He swears he saw Snape's eyes open wider.

_Holy fuck._

But Snape blinked and slowly shifted his eyes to Dumbledore.

Ten minutes later and Dumbledore dismissed them all.

_Thank fuck for that!_

Molly and Arthur left very quickly, calling a goodbye at the door as they exited. Kingsley nudged Tonks awake, she rose, groggily, then left, followed by Kingsley, whose hand caressed her lower back and snaked around her side as he walked behind.

_Tonks and Kingsley? I'd never had guessed._

Bar Dumbledore, Snape was last to leave. And Lupin quickly rose and sought out some bread to make a sandwich.

After whatever it was between him and Snape in the last meeting, Lupin now looked forward to them. Snape was the same at each meeting. He stood back in the same corner, nearest the door, and didn't talk much. Lupin spent more time looking at the other man than paying attention to what Dumbledore had to say. He often caught Snape's eye on him more than one time.

_You know where I want to be. I know you know._

_You have the lock I have the key. Let me unlock you._

_Bring me to my knees._

_I want to fuck you, and you want to fuck me._

_Let them say whatever they want. I don't care._

Once, he knew he saw Snape arch a brow at him when he thought these things.

'Remus, may I have a word,' Dumbledore asked after one order meeting.

_Crap, what have I done?_

'Oh, um, sure.'

When they were alone, Dumbledore made them a tea and then gestured for him to take a seat, which he did.

'Remus, I have noticed that you have been somewhat,' he paused, thinking of a word, 'distracted, during meetings. Is there a reason for this?' he said pleasantly.

_Yes_

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea, eyeing up the werewolf through his half-moon glasses. Lupin followed suit, apprehensively, though he felt he hid it well.

'Have I?' he said dumbly. Dumbledore nodded.

'I'm sorry, Albus. I didn't realise.' He smiled.

'Might I make a suggestion?'

_No_

'Ok?' he shrugged and took another swig of tea.

'Please, just seduce the man already.'

Lupin spat his tea out, chocking as he did.

_What the FUCK?_

'Ex...cuse...me?' He coughed, eyes wide, watering, face bright red.

'You might forget that there are others in the room, but we are. Sirius pretends not to see it. But I can not pretend any longer.' he said mildly, Lupin going redder still.

'I need your full attention, so either, seduce him and get it out of your system or don't come to the meetings.' he sounded slightly sterner now

Lupin's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

_Sirius is ok with this._

'My dear boy, no. Of course, he isn't.'

Lupin blinked.

'What?'

'Sirius is not ok with it.' Lupin could feel the heat rise in him, this time anger not embarrassment.

'In fact, he is furious. But as I told him, it's none of his business, he has no right -'

'Stop using Legilimens on me!' Lupin cut in, scowling.

'Nice to know you have all been talking about me and my private life!' he stood up fast, the seat falling back. 'And _YOU_ have no right. It is none of _your_ business either,' he was now shouting.

'It is when it affects your ability to pay attention in meetings,' Dumbledore said calmly over his glasses. Lupin turned and left the kitchen with a slam of the door that echoed in the hall.

::

Lupin arrived ten minutes late for the next meeting, not wanting to go but forced himself too. He had also decided that he would try and make a move on Snape. He slid in the open door, unnoticed by all, by all except Snape - of course, he would notice, he was the only one that never sat as the table. Everyone else had their eyes locked on Dumbledore. To avoid attention, he stepped sideways against the wall and stood alongside Snape, who let out a scoff of criticism at his lateness. His heart was racing. He failed to remember when he was _this_ close to the Slytherin. He inched over so that their arms were nearly touching, but not.

_How can I do this?_

He couldn't subtly 'accidentally' touch his hand as his arms folded across his chest.

The meeting tonight went by relatively quick, Dumbledore saying something about Umbridge, he wasn't sure. Dumbledore called Snape to remain behind for a chat, which gave him an idea. He waited outside the kitchen for Snape to leave. He hid in the shadows behind the door when he saw Dumbledore exit five minutes later and waited for Snape.

Snape finally stepped out of the kitchen and closed the door with a surprisingly soft click

_I always imagined him as a slammer._

Snape stood still, tilted his head up, closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

_What did Albus say to him?_

He hoped it was the same lecture Albus had given him.

_No. I would have heard shouting_

The man he itched to touch, stood, unmoving, just two feet away.

_It's now or never!_

Lupin reached out his hand to the Slytherin, hesitating on the way, took hold of his arm and pulled him with such force and speed he surprised himself.

Snape sucked in a sharp breath.

Lupin took hold of both of his arms and held Snape in front of him. Snape glared down at him.

'Lupin!' he snapped. 'Seizing a man in the dark? Are you looking to get yourself killed? You foolish man!' Snape snarled with a curl of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter: Deja vu


	5. Deja vu

Lupin didn't hesitate when he leaned in to kiss Snape. Unlike their first kiss, this kiss was light and fleeting. He grudgingly pulled back, looked at Snape's unreadable face, but his blown eyes betrayed his features. Lupin went in for another kiss, a deeper kiss but Snape pulled back. He looked directly over Lupins face, scanning him. Lupin swallowed a lump in this throat, and his eyes darted from Snape's eyes to his lips, trying to decipher what Snape was going to do. It brought back all the memories of their first kiss.

_Fucking déjà vu._

After a few moments of Snape's eyes scanning him, he captured Lupin's mouth and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

Snape led him back a few steps into the wall, chest to chest. He curled a fist in Lupin's hair, tilting his head, and one around his waist. Lupin fisted the front of the other man's robes, his heart thumping hard. Snape's tongue swept against his bottom lip, asking for entrance, Lupin granted this. Snape pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth and stroked; it was intense and smooth. Lupin matched his strokes.

His hands gripped the Slytherin's robes harder, his knuckles now white, and he moaned loudly. Snape pulled away and clamped a hand over Lupin's mouth, mid moan, his face close, breathing heavy.

'Quiet,' he hissed then removed his hand.

'My room now.' Lupins eyes hooded, he felt drunk with lust. Still holding onto Snape's robes, he apparated them three floors above to his pre-lit room.

Stood opposite each other, Lupin loosened his hold on the Slytherin's robes and looked into the soul-sucking black eyes.

'I've wanted this for so long,' Lupin said softly, his eyes half-closed.

'Oh, really?' Snape arched a questioning brow.

'Yes!'

Lupin reached over his head, took hold of his t-shirts back, pulled quickly over his head and tossed it aside with no grace, exposing his pale (but not as pale as Snape) scarred chest.

Lupin started to undo one of Snape's many buttons, one by one. When Lupin finally undid all the buttons, Snape shrugged out of his robes and let them fall to his feet.

Lupin's mouth fell, 'More buttons!' he moaned, barely audible, at the sight of his shirt and trousers, and Snape snickered wickedly. They both toed off their boots and socks while Lupin undid his shirt, kissing his skin as he went; pausing at his nipples to flick and swirl around the hard nubs with the tip of his tongue, Snape stilled at the touch. 

Snape shrugged his shirt off, and Lupin's fingers traced over his skin, his fingers thrilled at the contact, as a spark of electric had shot through them. Snape's hands travelled down to Lupin's arse, where he kneaded one cheek while his other hand slipped out Lupin's wand from his trouser pocket, and tossed it aside, unnoticed by Lupin.

He looked up to the Slytherin whose eyes were heavily hooded.

'What do you want to do?' Lupin asked hoarsely, his mouth dry. There was a short pause before Snape answered.

'I want to do you,' he hummed eagerly, his voice vibrating through Lupin's body and shooting straight to his groin. Snape took hold of the back of Lupins neck with both hands, fingers laced through his hair, thumbs stretched up his cheeks, inclined Lupin's head, and caught the man's open lips.

Snape's tongue probed the man's mouth, following to his jaw, and neck, where he licked, kissed, nipped and sucked while he went, Lupin moaned softly to the sucks and nips. Lupin's fingers examined Snape's skin. He was soft and scattered with fine, black chest hair. Like himself, Snape had scars. He could feel old, faint whiplike scars under his finger pads as they travelled over his back and wondered how he got them. He skimmed his hands down to the hem of Snape's trousers, unzipped and pushed them down swiftly, and Snape stepped out of them. Lupin glanced down to see that Snape's solid penis generously tented his boxers. He licked his lips then looked back to the man who had a cocky smirk spread on his lips.

Lupin clutched hold of his arms and pulled him back to the bed. He wants Snape now.

'Snape!' He rasped out as they went.

Snape fell on top of Lupin with a gasp. Lupin crushed his mouth to the Slytherin's and kissed him hungrily.

The man started grinding his cock against Lupins clothed cock, both moaning into each other's mouths.

Abruptly, Snape pulled back, took hold of Lupin's bottoms and tugged. Lupin raised his hips high, and Snape pulled them down, along with the man's boxers, in one fluid action and dropped them, followed by his boxers. Lupin's large, stiff cock bobbed back to his stomach, the thick, purple head leaking precum.

Snape looked down at the man laying on the bed and delivered an impressed, approving brow. He kneeled on the bed below the Gryffindor, and ran his hot, wet tongue smoothly up the man's cock, swirling his tongue at the head of his cock, dipping it in the slit.

All this made Lupin arch his back high and cry out. Snape peered up, and Lupin looked into the ebony eyes. Then, very slowly, Snape stroked his tongue straight up his hand, from base to the tip of his long fingers. He curled the moist palm around the base of Lupin's cock, dipped his head and took the thick member into the wet heat of his mouth. His cock free hand holding down the Gryffindor’s quivering hip. 

Slowly he drove down to meet his hand. He hollowed his cheeks sucking, and licking, slowly bobbing his head, his hand moved in unison with his mouth. He sucked harder when he got to the purple head; as if he was leisurely enjoying his favourite ice lolly on a hot day, savouring every moment of the lolly.

Lupin's body flushed, and his eyes squeezed shut with concentration not to cum right now.

'Severus, please... Please, I need -' His hands gripped in his white, cotton sheets and twisted them hard. His skin was on fire, prickling all over and writhing under the man's touch.

After a moment, Snape's lips retreated from Lupin's cock with a pop and a string of saliva trailing. Lupin whined at the loss of the man's warm, wet mouth but also in relief that he didn't cum.

Snape looked down at Lupin's flushed face and wiped his glistening mouth with the back of his hand with a smirk. His other hand agonisingly slowly wanking off Lupin.

'What do you need, Lupin?' he purred.

'I need you in me... Please,' he all but embarrassingly squealed. 

'Really?' he said dryly.

'Yessss!' Lupin hissed when Snape's thumb rolled over the leaking head of the werewolf.

'Just fuck me already. _Please_!'

Snape climbed above Lupin on all fours, his hands either side of Lupin's head, knees either side of his legs, and stared down into the hooded, lust-filled eyes of the man. Lupin looked back, Snape's eyes were dark with arousal, and his mouth parted.

Lupin turned over under Snape, raised his hips and rolled his arse across Snape's groin, Snape hissed. 

Snape sat back, and Lupin drew his knees up and his hips high, presenting himself

Snape shifted closer, his cock perfectly bedding itself in the cleft of Lupin's arse; where he rocked upon said cock. Snape let out a tight groan then stilled the Gryffindors arse with his large palms spread either side of the man's hips.

One hand held onto the Gryffindor's hip, his other palm, spread and deliberately slowly ran smoothly up the werewolf's scarred spine then back down. Lupin arched high and moaned to the touch, panting slightly, and pushed back onto the man, getting impatient.

Lupin felt a soft tap to his hip, then felt a tingle rush over him as his insides relax, loosened and his hole slick. He felt the blunt head of Snape's cock nudge at his entrance where he automatically pushed back. Snape gripped his hip and penetrated past Lupin's natural resistance. When past, in one, even move, he pushed deep, 'Fuck,' he hissed through clenched teeth as he entered the deep heat of the other man's arse.

Lupin let out a loud breath at the invasion, pinched his eyes shut, and jaws clenched from the burn it caused. Snape stilled until Lupin was ready.

The burn subsided, and Lupin let out a clear, ready breath, 'Ok,' he breathed low and pushed back after a moment.

Snape began, he pulled back, nearly all the way out, then thurst in slow and deep, moaning deeply. He went on like this for a few minutes, gradually gaining momentum.

'Oh, God!' Lupin shouted when Snape brushed his prostate, then buried face half into his pillow.

It wasn't long before Snape was pounding fast and hard into the pale arse, and the headboard was banging incessantly against the wall. Snape's breathing was harsh and ragged, and Lupin had his teeth clenched almost painfully tight on the material of his pillow, biting down his muffled cries and his fists clutched hard on the corners, the pleasure building fast.

Skin slapped skin; thurst met thrust; rhythmic grunts met muffled cries. Lupin felt that his body fit Snape's like a hand fits a glove.

'I'm not going to last much longer,' Snape panted a short moment later, through throaty grunts while he slammed his hips into Lupin's, his hold on Lupin's hips tightening.

Lupin gripped hold of his cock and started to fist, matching speed of Snape fucking his arse. Snape squeezed Lupin's hips painfully tight, nails digging in, and he stilled, eyes closed, head back, mouth open, and groned 'fuuuuuuck' when pearly white, strings of cum rippled through the man, followed by added shallow thrusts until his cock deflated. Lupin let out a loud, 'Oh my god,' when he felt his balls draw up and his cock pulsate his seed over his fingers, up to his belly and on the sheet, it felt a fireworks explosion in him. He milked his cock for every last drop of cum, then fell, when his body failed to support him, spent and sweaty and uncaring about it. Snape fell with Lupin, then rolled off the sticky man onto his back, both breathing hard, covered in sweat, hair sticking to them.

They laid there dozing, what felt like hours but probably ten minutes.

Lupin went to rest a hand on the Slytherins chest but he pushed it away.

_Too soon._

Minutes later Lupin started to chuckle lightly.

'What could possibly be so funny?' Snape asked, his voice vibrating around the room, as he pushed himself up of the bed.

'We forgot to cast a silencing charm on the room.' His voice still rough. 'And Sirius' room is next door.'

Snape flashed a sinister look then he began to dress. Lupin pulled the sheet over his waist and watched Snape dress.

After a few minutes of watching Snape's fingers do up his buttons, that seemed like he was doing it in slow motion, Lupin spoke again.

'We could have done this seventeen years ago, Severus,' he said casually.

Snape ignore this choosing to sit on the edge of the bed to do his boots.

'If you didn't push me away.' He added. Snape ignored him again.

'And if you weren't in denial that you are gay!' Lupin continued idly.

Snape snapped his head around, 'I am not gay!' He shot back with a frown.

Lupin gave a slight start and sat, mouth hung.

'Then, then what was that about?' Lupin said, hands waving at the sheets, Snape returned his eyes back to his boots.

'I... I like women, just as much as I like men,' he said quietly.

'Oh,' Lupin replied, barely audible and his stomach felt like lead.

There was a heavy silence in the room for what felt like forever.

'Well, at least I know you don't hate me anymore.' He laughed weakly.

Snape snorted in amusement and turned, 'And what, Lupin,' Snape drawled, 'makes you think that I hate you any less now than I did, two years ago, or seventeen years ago?' His voice unreadable as he fastened the second boot, then rose to exit.

Lupin sat straighter and stared over at the man, trying to figure him out.

_Is he fucking with me or is he serious?_

'Well, you just slept with me, Severus.' He laughed softly, opting to chose that he was just fucking with him.

'And?' He said impassively and arched a high brow. 'You were an adequate fuck, Lupin.' He shrugged his right shoulder. 'But that does not mean that I do not hate you,' Snape said dryly and strode to the door.

'You're such a wanker.' Lupin said seriously.

His hand on the doorknob, Snape peered over his shoulder to look at Lupin, his eyes were as unreadable as his voice had been, grinned wickedly then turned and left.

Lupin laid on his bed, still nude, his hands behind his head and a foolish grin plated on his face, he has finally managed to satisfy an itch that he got seventeen years ago and again two years ago - Remus Lupin had got what he wanted. He hoped that it wasn't a one-time thing. He will talk with the Slytherin next time they see each other.

Lupin breathed a hum of comfort, but then his stomach gave out a loud growl. He rose and started to dress, he winced a few times during the process, at the reminder of Snape in his arse and muscles that he had used for the first time in months.

When dressed, he left for to the kitchen. He was sure there was a slice of chocolate cake that Molly had made left, and he grinned when he saw that was correct. He removed it then took a seat at the empty table. With a fork, he dipped into the cake and ate it leisurely, savouring each taste like it was the last time he would ever get cake.

He closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure at the rich chocolate flavour, with a hint of orange coming out. When he opened his eyes, Sirius was standing at the entrance, his face crimsoned, and his eyebrows knitted. His hair hung forwards, and his arms were locked at his sides, both hands balled into a fist. Remus smiled at him.

'Hi, Sirius.' He greeted pleasantly. Sirius' frowned deepened, his eyes nearly closed.

_He definitely heard us._

'This is good cake, Sirius.' Slowly, he licked the frosting off the fork with the flat of his tongue. 'Do you want a bite?' he asked while he took another bite, his eyes fluttered as he moaned again.

'It's better than sex - Well, nearly.' He winked knowingly at the man.

Sirius whiled around and slammed the door so hard the windows rattled. Lupin sat back, swung his legs up onto the chair opposite and crossed his feet. He held the plate in one hand and grinned mischievously; his shoulders shuddered slightly at the repressed laughter before he finished off the cake in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and I didn't disappoint anyone. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> When I uploaded this it had exactly 10k words. A few days later and a bit of editing later. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ☺ ☺
> 
> If you haven't figured it out already, Lupin loves his food 😂


End file.
